


Taxi!

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, Mentions of Violence, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral!reader, it's played for laughs though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Suga knows you're good at fighting, but did you have to get into a brawlnow?
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Taxi!

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on June 13, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/161779863712/ive-got-another-request-for-sugawara-0-his). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous said: I've got another request for Sugawara ; 0 ; his scrappy s/o winds up getting into a fight with him and either he or the team walk into the tail end of it. does she (or they!) win? are their injuries? how does he react?
> 
> Anonymous said: oops!! i actually did mean that s/o was duking it out with someone else entirely - i can't remember my exact wording for how i typed it, but i'm.. Bad with pronouns sometimes. please forgive me and thank you for being so accommodating!!

Maybe his eyes are playing tricks on him today. Suga tells himself this because there’s no sane explanation for what he witnessed mere moments ago. The fact that you were acting like it was no big deal either was doing nothing to help.

While Suga was paying the bill at the restaurant you stopped at for lunch, you offered to hail a cab in the meantime. What he hadn’t expected was to find you standing triumphantly over a complete stranger, hair and clothes disheveled, and an arm held high while you called out, “Taxi!”

He stares wide-eyed with his mouth slightly agape at the sight. You turn when you feel his sudden presence.

“Oh, there you are! Sorry I’m still working on the taxi,” you say. You glance down at the person who’s lying underfoot. Suga glances at them too, though his expression is rightfully more shocked. “Someone decided to be rude and tried to cut me in line.”

Suga approaches you and holds his hands out helplessly, “(F/N)! You… you can’t just beat people up for trying to take your taxi!”

With furrowed brows, you brush off whatever dirt your jacket accumulated during the scuffle. “I don’t usually do this, but today was an exception. I ended up picking up a pretty expensive place for lunch, so I figured I could at least handle this. It wouldn’t be fair if you footed the bill and then had to hail a cab too because I couldn’t.”

The whole thing is silly, but he still finds himself smiling at your concern. Your boyfriend sighs before motioning you to step off your defeated opponent. Said person groans and rises once free. They mutter a string of curses your way before shuffling off. Suga takes your hands in his, turning them and raising them over his head and lowering it at the same time to inspect them. Well, at least you didn’t seem to have been hurt in the fight.

“You know,” he starts, his smiling becoming a tad more devilish, “I don’t mind waiting a few minutes for you to get us a taxi. Honest.” He brings the knuckles on your dominate hand to his lips, pressing to them with a feathery kiss.

You blush in embarrassment, less because of the intimate act but more because you had worried too much about this whole thing. Suga laughs when he gets a glimpse of your expression; it’s hard to resist kissing you when you make a face like that. So he does.

A car horn beeps and the both of you jump out of the kiss with a startle. When you turn around, a taxi waits next to the curb where you’re standing. Even more embarrassed than you were before, you open the door for Suga to get in as if to appease the clearly irritated driver. Suga snickers and kisses you on the cheek this time before getting in and sliding down the seat for you to sit beside him.

“Next time you can just pay for lunch.”


End file.
